Ever Oasis franchise
This is a work of fiction and is announced by created Kouichi Ishii (the guy who made the Chocobo and the Mana series) though I would like to see it happen and man can dream so here's hopin'. After the release of Ever Oasis it became so successful that Mr ishii made an entire franchise all for the 3DS. The Ever Oasis universe all have common elements similar to the first game: *All games involve building villages or "Oasis" as its called *all include 3 various tribes in each game, *all feature the Seedling race and the Noots (penguin-owl hybrids) *All involve gathering resources and restocking shops *All involve exploring puzzle filled dungeons *All enemies are affected by certain weapon types *Each protagonist character has one of 3 elemental magic: Red Blaze, Blue Aqua, and Green Gale. *Each game is based on real world ethics and mythology *All games feature Chaos *Each game us set in the same world but on single biome lands in each. *The protagonist can be male or female *Each game features the 3 elemental spirits: Esna, the ditzy water spirit, Igzin, the cocky fire spirit, and Seem, the lazy wind spirit. Ever Oasis 2 This is the first sequel and second game in franchise. This game is based on Stone Age easthetics. The game is set in Bungah, a single snowland. You control a Seedling named Pono/Pana and your partner is a cocky fire spirit, Igzin. Their ability is fire magic called Red Blaze. The playable tribes other than Seedlings are: *Yondu tribe: a race of raptor-like warriors who weild axes. They like gourmet-type items *Cebis tribe: a tribe resembling puffins who weild spears. They like novelty-type items. *Aloca tribe: a race of arctic fox-like hunters who weild daggers. They like fashion-type items. Ever Oasis 3 This is the second sequel and third game in the franchise. This game is based off of Old European aesthetics. This game is set in a world called Terras, a world that's one big forest. You control a Seedling named Jaller/Jalla and your partner Seem, a lazy wind spirit. Your ability is a water-based magic called Blue Aqua. The 3 non-Seedling tribes in this game are: *Rendai tribe: a race resembling rabbits who weild wands. They like fashion-type items *Damo tribe: a tribe resembling bulls who weild hammers. The like novelty-type items *Terriq tribe: a tribe resembling sparrows who weild bows. They like gourmet-type items Ever Oasis 4 This is the third sequel and the fourth game in the franchise. This game is based on Chinese and mythology aesthetics. This game is set on Wu-nan, world consisting of all mountainous regions. You control a Seedling named Gen/Gan and your partner is Seem. Your ability is Red Blaze. Non-Seedling tribes are: *Jifu tribe- an all male race resembling pandaswho weild gauntelts. They like gourmet-type items. *Gai-Lin tribe- a tribe resembling monkeys who weild fighting staves. They like novelty-type items. *Drauk tribe. They like fashion-type items. Ever Oasis 5 This is the fourth sequel and the fifth game in the franchise. This game is based on Arabian esthetics and mythology. This game is set on Sequis, a single rocky desert. You control play a Seedling named Dastan/Dastal and your partner is Esna. Your ability is Blue Aqua. Non-Seedling races are: *Serkah tribe.They like gourmet-type items. *Teipa tribe- a tribe resembling rats who weild daggers. They like novelty-type items. *Falisa tribe- a tribe resembling cat s who weild dual swords. They like fashion-type items. Ever Oasis 6 This is the fifth sequel and the the sixth game in the franchise. This game is based on Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Video game franchises